Mondd meg, kérlek
by Ezustvarnyu
Summary: Egy kis elmélkedés Hungary-chanunk részéről Russia irányába a múlt fájdalmas emlékein keresztül. Rushun. Említésre kerül Roderich, Gilbert és Feliks is. Első ilyen témájú írásom, szóval elnézést, hogy meg sem közelíti azt, amit elvileg kellene.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfb55cd38f8079b5adf9983f631199a3"Mindig volt valaki, aki valamiben akadályozott. Legfőképpen, ha a szabadságomról volt szó. Különös, mert egy idő után mindig te kerültél velem szembe, ha szabadulni akartam. Előtte leginkább Roderich. Előtte meg Sadık. Oh, fiúk. Mit ártottam én régen nektek a létezésemmel? Mit ártottam nektek, hogy ti ellenem kellett, hogy forduljatok? Áruljátok el, kérlek titeket. Nem fogjátok, tudom. Talán meg sem hallgattok. Talán már ilyen kérdésben nem is akad senki, aki meghallgatna. Talán lassan tényleg magamra maradok. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f372874c0ffd5e267ee3f52d98a671c7"Régen a szabadságomért küzdöttem. És most, hogy végre megvan elég kemény áron? Nem tudom. Már nem tudom, miért kellene küzdenem a népem fennmaradásán kívül. Úgy érzem, a célok, a vágyak, az álmok lassan elvesznek. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Régen bezzeg, mikor eljött az első igen komoly szabadságharcom, akkor nem volt elég Roderich, hogy leverjen, téged hívott, hogy segíts neki. Te meg segítettél. Elvertél, megaláztál. Azt hittem, az volt az első és egyben az utolsó alkalom, hogy veled összetűzésbe keveredtem. Bár így lett volna, bár...!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jöttél, legyőztél, mentél. Roderich meg elárult téged. Kis káröröm jól esett. Talán ő maga is megbánta, hogy így tett. Jött a világháború. Ott is veled, igen, veled Ivan Braginsky, veled kerültem szembe. Te valami istencsapása lehetsz számomra, kit ellenem küldött, hogy meggátoljon mindenben, ami a törekvéseimet illeti. Szabadságharc. Remélt győzelem. Minek is az, nem? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Akkoriban a te sorod is rosszul ment. Nagyon rosszul. Mégis talpra tudtál állni, igaz, elég szörnyűséges áron. Ott volt a nyakadon később Szovjetunió. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Az én nyakamon meg Francis, Arthur és a többiek közös döntésének a kegyetlen ára. Elvesztettem a háborút. Azt hittem, rosszabb nem jöhet. Elszakadtam Roderichtől. Örültem. Pár napig. Azután szép lassan jött rossz rossz után. Mi olyat ártottam, amivel kiérdemeltem, hogy szeretett népemet és földjeimet elszakítsák tőlem? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Olyan kínt, mint amit akkor éltem meg, sosem éreztem ezelőtt. Mintha nem a testemet, hanem magát a lelkemet szaggatnák szép lassan apró darabokra, melynek fájdalma sosem enyhül. Azt hittem, ez a legvégső rossz. Mindig, mikor azt hiszem, jön a rosszabb. Elvesztettem Gilbertet örökre. Eltűnt. Sose jön vissza. Azt gondoltam, ez már tényleg a legvége a rosszaknak. Megint tévedtem. Ez a legújabb rossz te magad voltál, Ivan. Megfertőzött téged is Szovjetunió. A háború végeztével szegény népemmel együtt engem is szenvedtettél. Igen, te. Te vagy Oroszország, nem? Így csak a te hibád. Mondhatnám. De ez nem igaz. Szovjetunió hibája. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Viszont '56 már nem. A népem nem tűri sokáig, hogy a nyakán élősködjenek, küzd a szabadságért, küzd azért, ami az övé. És mi küzdöttünk, lelkesen, reménykedve. annyira, de annyira reméltük, hogy végre minden jobb lehet... és nem. Mint a múlt század '49-es esztendőjében, úgy most az '56-os évben is te jöttél, leverted a harcunkat, és ráadásképpen még jól meg is leckéztettél minket. És te azt mondtad, csak azért, mert.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb4ad5bbaa1cda1efa468677069df5c5"Hazudtál. Akkor te hazudtál. Ha így lenne, akkor ma is keresnél, néha mellettem lennél, segítenél elűzni ezt az ordító, fájó magányt, melyet csak néha tud Feliks enyhíteni. Vele is ritkán találkozom, nehezebb, mióta közénk ékelődött be a velem cseppet sem kedves Szlovákia. Ő sem jobb, mint Románia, mindketten utálnak, bár én is haragszom rájuk. Bántják a népem. Másrészt a földjeim nagyrésze hozzájuk került. Ugyanez igaz Szerbiára. Rá is haragszom. Horvátországra nem. Ő rendes velem, és vele csak egy társszövetségi szerződésem volt sok-sok száz esztendőn át. Roderich és Szlovénia is kapott egy kis területet... rájuk nem haragszom. Ők nem tehetnek róla. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b5cf50503e0c9a941d50ddc547a1354"Valamikor még a Második Világháború idején úgy tűnt, hogy egy keveset visszaszerezhetek a területeimből, de a végén... a néped, a te néped Ivan legyőzött, átdúlta maradék földemet, megszenvedtette népemet, azt a megszerzett kevés területet elvette, visszaadta nekik. Fájt. Megint átéltem azt a kínt. Pedig annyira, de annyira reménykedtem. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /'56-ban is hittem benne, hogy valamivel jobb lehet... és nem. Sosem lett jobb. Mikor elmentél, mikor elhagytál végleg, az sem lett jobb, hiába áhítoztam sok-sok éve erre a szabadságra, valahogy üres, magányos volt. A gyűlölet a többiek felől nem enyhült. Nem értem, miért utálnak ennyire? Mit ártottam nekik? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Nem értem, miért nem szóltál semmit, mikor újra tudtunk találkozni? Csak mosolyogva néztél. Hiányzol! Ekkor jöttem rá. Szeretnék újra melletted lenni, hallgatni szavaid, mikor épp nem vagy hallgatag, vagy nekem az is megfelelne, ha csak nézhetném naphosszat az arcodat. A veréseket, kínzásokat nem kérem, de ha adod, jöjjön. Már azt is elviselném. Talán. Megszerettelek. Ezért elítélnek sokan. De miért? Tilos valakit szeretnem? Tilos éreznem nekem bármit is? Miért? Mondd meg, kérlek, hogy miért ítélnek el emiatt? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Te azt mondtad a szabadságharcom leverése után, hogy azért tetted, hogy megvédj. Mitől? Ettől? Igazán mondhattad volna. Talán akkor nem támogatom az elszakadást. A népem egy nagy része visszasírja a régi időket. Jobb volt nekünk akkoriban. Hiányzol nekik is tudat alatt. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Engedd, hogy melletted lehessek, engedd, hogy szerethesselek, engedd, hogy egyszer átölelhesselek, és a füledbe súghassam, hogy szeretlek!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6cca5fbb3dda2fa7920985e5ffc019e"Miért kell mindennek ennyire fájónak, zavarosnak lennie? Miért nem lehet valami egyértelmű és egyszerű? Miért ilyen bonyolult minden? Mondd meg, kérlek... Mondd meg... Szeretsz te? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Nem is lényeges... én szeretlek. Kérlek, engedd, hagy szerethesselek szabadon és tisztán, őszintén, teljes szívemmel és lelkemmel./p 


End file.
